The Dare
by Becarefulwhatuwish4
Summary: Edward and Bella are forced to go to different schools. When Bella's school has a prom, and she is dared to take a nerd from edwards school, what does edward do? After Breaking dawn. AV.
1. Chapter 1

10/05/2009 15:15:00

I walked down the street to Nubleton, thinking about our misfortune the

whole way. Why did we have to move here? Where the only schools we could go to were private, and NOT co-ed. Alice, Nessie, Rose and I all went Oak Knoll. Edward, Emmet, Jacob, and Jasper all went to Nubleton, the boys school.

I could have ran home, but I liked to walk to Edward's school, and he was

always really happy to see me there. It wasn't far... just three blocks. All the other girls usually took Alice's Porshe home, so I was alone.

When I stepped through the doors of Nubleton, I was surrounded by whispers, reveling about my beauty. I was used to it now. In the begining it had been really annoying. I reached Edwards locker, and landed a quick kiss on his cheek. He looked up, and smiled my favorite crooked smile. He took my school bag from me, and we walked to his Volvo.

As we walked through the parking lot, I saw Emmet and Jasper in the Jeep, and Jacob on his motorcycle. Emmet was smiling, and I knew what was going on… he was going to play a prank on us, well I was ready for anything her could throw at me, I was still stronger, and I streached my shield out to cover Edward.

"What are Emmet and Jasper thinking?" I asked Edward in a soft voice that only he could hear.

"Well, unlike everyone else who are wondering if they have a chance with you…" he sounded annoyed, "Emmett is thinking about…" he paused "Well he is trying to translate 'Fergalicious' into Spanish, but can't figure out how to say Fergalicious… and Jasper is thinking about Alice…" I nodded, Emmett was keeping Edward out of his mind. Just then, as we turned around the corner, we saw Edward's car. Which happened to be bright pink. Yes, pink. Edward swore under his breath, and I hoped he wouldn't expose us in this parking lot full of humans. But he just growled, and handed me the keys. "It's your car." He muttered. And he got into the passenger seat. What he didn't notice, was that Emmet had written 'EDWARD'S CAR' on the bumper.

Edward kicked Emmet's ass. As Rose and I painted it back to silver, I heard Edward swearing, and growls from both sides. I really didn't want to know.

When Edward was done, we went hunting together. We both found a few mountain lions, this area of Canada was full of them. We both drank until we were full. His eyes now a molten gold, as were mine. They had finally turned gold. It was hard to have my eyes red, always having to wear contacts, which blurred my vision. We stepped inside the main house and walked to the living room, hand-in-hand. Suddenly, everyone jumped out and yelled "Surprise!" Edward was grinning, he knew what was going on, but I had no idea.

Alice came up and hugged me, "Happy Birthday Bella!" she squeaked.

"What's going on?" I asked, then comprehension struck. "You can't celebrate my birthday! I DON'T AGE!" I had had it with Alice's little schemes.

"Of course not silly! But today you WOULD have been twenty!" Alice still hadn't calmed down. "Please! Please! Please! We already got you presents! Edward wants you to! PLEASE?" Edward hissed at the sound of his name. "Oh calm down Edward! You know it's the truth!"

I saw Edward's expression, and put a hand on his chest, trying to calm him. "Fine Alice!" I hissed.

"Yay!" she squealed and she ran over to the stack of neatly wrapped gifts. "Open mine Bella! Please?" she handed me a thick package. I opened it and inside was one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. It was strapless, and dark blue, It looked like It would go down to the middle of my thighs. Over the blue satin was a very ornate, delicate, half see-through lace, which was a shade lighter than the rest of the dress. "I designed it myself, and I thought the color would look good with your skin…" She trailed off, doubting her skills.

"Alice! It's beautiful. Thank you so much!"

"You can wear it to the prom!" She squealed.

I looked up at Edward, who had been silent, but there was a slight smile on his lips.

"So what did YOU get me?" I asked. He grinned, and kissed me.

"I forgot."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope Everyone saw the New Moon Trailer. If not, here is the link! **

**.com/movies/trailer_park/**

**Srry Bella seems a little bit of a Drama Queen.**

Chapter 2: Dare

BPOV

My party was fun, and it turned out they didn't torture me with too many gifts. It was the middle of the night, and we were still having fun. Then Alice spoke the dreaded words:

"Lets play truth or dare!" Everyone except Rose and Emmett groaned. "Please?" she asked me, and gave me a look that I couldn't resist.

"Fine. I'm in." I answered. Edward agreed then, as did Jasper. "Jasper, you want to go first?" He nodded.

"Emmett? Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Attack Edward."

"Oh come on Jasper, you can do better than that." Jasper looked meaningfully at Edward, and lifted my shield to ask him, 'What is Jasper telling you?'

He shook his head and mumbled, "You'll see." Emmet lunged at Edward, and I stiffened. Edward quickly jumped out of the way, and I realized Emmet was about to smash into the flat-screen, but he veered off course, and hit right into me. We went flying into the wall, and we landed. Emmett, cracking up, right on top of me. Edward pulled him off and picked me up. "Sorry, I didn't realize he would do that." We sat down and he took my hand.

"Rose, truth or dare?" Emmett asked.

"Truth."

"What would you do if I set your favorite shoes on fire?"

"I would chop your head off." She replied.

"Edward, I dare you to kiss Alice." He glared at her, but crossed the room to peck Alice on the cheek.

"You didn't specify where." He replied, and sat back down next to me. He could find a loophole in anything.

It continued like that, each getting more ridiculous or embarrassing or just plain stupid. It was Alice's turn.

"Bella, truth or dare?" A truth would be embarrassing, so I went against it.

"Dare."

"You're going to prom." Edward squeezed my hand, and she rethought. "With a nerd from Edwards school." He growled at her, and Alice just said: "Did I mention there's no chickens?" I swallowed. This was going to be hell.

(The next day)

EPOV

Why did Alice have to do this? She knew it would piss me off, and embarrass Bella, and she was right. But I had work to do, sadly, I had to find the nerdiest kid in the school, and I had Emmett and Jasper to help me out.

"Let's see, Eugene Harris could work" Jasper suggested. I sighed.

Emmett saw another nerdy kid, "How about Oswald Baker?"

I sulked. "Yeah, He'll work. I'll send Alice a picture for her ok." Emmett said in a happy voice, he apparently thought my sulking was and approval. Jasper snapped a picture and started texting Alice.

BPOV

Alice got a text from Jasper, and I read over her shoulder. It said:

_Hey Baby,_

_Emmet found a nerdy kid and we want your approval. _

Then there was a picture of the nerdiest kid I had ever seen, and his name was Oswald Baker. I shuddered, and Alice giggled, and sent back:

_He'll do._

I was soposed to have 'Broken up' with Edward last night so I could ask Oswald to prom, and I was going to ask him today. The final bell rang, and I went to my locker to grab my books. I walked to Edward's school, feeling extremely alone. But when I was about a block away, Edward appeared, and kissed me on the forehead.

"Good luck" he mumbled, and he raced off. I toyed with my engagement ring, saddening.

I reached his school, and walked up to one of the boys.

"Do you now where I can find Oswald Baker?" I asked. He sounded surprised, but told me where his locker was. He asked me if I needed help getting there, and then I realized Edward's other job today was, letting them know I was available. I declined his invitation, and found my way to his locker.

There he was, more nerdy than in the picture. I walked up to him.

"Your'e Bella Cullen." He stated in a nasaly voice.

"Yeah, and I just broke up with my bofriend. Do you want to come to our prom with me?" I flinched, but he didn't notice.

"Yeah. Sure." He answered.

"Good. It's next Friday. Pick me up at seven."

I walked away from him, a disgusted look on my face.

I ran home.

Edward saw me, and pulled me into a hug.

"I hate Alice" I mumbled into his chest.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Please tell me. Idk weather to continue w/ it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Anger Management

**Sorry this took so long. i was working on some other stories and I was on vacation..... Sorry! (hides)**

BPOV

Ewwww…. This was worse than I thought it would be. I need to distract myself. I walked to Nessie's room. She was currently seven, but had the body of a sixteen year-old. Her brown curls were pulled up into a high ponytail, and she sat on the floor, surrounded by books. She had to study for finals, unlike the rest of us.

"Hey Ness." I greeted her.

"Hey mom. Will you help me with Calculus?"

"Sure." I picked up the book can sat down on her queen-sized bed. I explained it to her. She thanked me, and I went into the living room. Emmett was sitting in Edward and my favorite recliner.

As I passed him he muttered, "You two were made for each other."

"You. Me." My temper was flaring, "Backyard. Now." Even though I was much older now, I had, abnormally, kept my strength. Emmett smirked and followed me outside.

"You think this isn't humiliating already? You think this is fun?" I screamed at him, circling. My temper was out of control. He laughed, and I sensed someone behind me. I looked around, a mistake. I briefly saw Edward, Alice, and Jasper across the yard, before Emmett tackled me. I through him off, a hiss instinctively leaving my mouth. I lunged. But before I made contact, two pairs of strong arms caught my body, saving Emmett. I hissed again.

I looked up and saw Edward, a worried look on his face, and Jasper, his face blank. Jasper let go and Edward pulled me closer, his arms encircling my waist, and a hind on my cheek, "Calm." He pleaded. But I had calmed down instantly against his touch.

"I'm sorry Emmett… My uh… temper flared." I walked back to the cottage, and saw a panicked looking Nessie in the doorway.

"You didn't…" She trailed off.

I raised my eyebrows, "I did." I mumbled. She sighed, but went back to her room, and I followed. Edward went to help her with her Biology. She was confused, again.

I looked through her closet, and found her prom dress. Jake was flying in for it, and he was coming to stay a week after. I shuddered. Even Jake would see me with _him. _He dress was simple, yet elegant. Cream colored silk, flowing into a few small ruffles at the bottom. She would look amazing. And then it hit me, the perfect idea.

"Edward, do you have a school directory?"

"Yes, love"

"I'm borrowing it."

"Go ahead."

I looked under B, and found Baker pretty quickly. I dialed his home number, and he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um… Hi Oswald. It's Bella."

"Hi Bella!" His voice lightened.

"Listen… I need to meet you at this address tomorrow after school." I read him the address. "Okay?"

"Sure Bella. Can I ask why?"

"No." I answered quickly.

"Bye then."

"Bye." I smiled as I hung up. This was going to be great… But Alice wouldn't be happy.


End file.
